supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Weston Family
The Weston Family is the fifth episode of Season 1 of the American Supernanny show. People Family Members Acquaintances *Anaya, Andrew's friend *Amy, Anaya's mother *Anaya's dad *Molly, Andrew's friend Sypnopsis Jo visits Woodland Hills, California to help the Westons: Andrea and Fred and their two sons: Andrew and Sean. While Andrea and Fred have adjusted to their life as parents after having kids, they are having trouble when it comes to raising their older son, Andrew. In the house, Andrew disrespects his parents and constantly torments his baby brother because he is jealous of Sean. In addition, his behavior is so aggressive and out of control, that he has been constantly expelled from day care and Andrea and Fred are having trouble finding one that will take him. Playing with his friends is no different, since he was noted to bully and intimidate his friends whenever they're over on a play date. Dinner time is a disaster since Andrew refuses to eat his dinner most of the time. At night, he is constantly playing games at bed time with his mother, which prevents Sean from sleeping. Andrea and Fred state that they need to get their act together, so that Sean does not wind up like Andrew. Recap Also see the recap at Fans of Reality TV Submission reel The submission reel introduces Andrea, Fred, their oldest son, Andrew (4 years old) and their baby, Sean (11 months). In the reel, Andrea and Fred explain that while they adjusted to life with children, it is hard raising their older son, Andrew who they noted has a reputation of a bully. In addition, they stated that out of jealousy he often terrorizes his little brother, Sean and time outs don't work for him. Andrea also states that Andrew has been kicked out of daycare because of his aggressive behavior and his parents haven't found another preschool willing to take him. Meanwhile, dinner time and bed time are both disastrous. At dinner time, Andrew will outright refuse to eat his dinner if he's not being served his favorite foods, and at bedtime, he will constantly play bedtime games with his mother, which upsets and wakes up Sean. Observation When Jo arrives at their home, Andrew is calm and his parents are very welcoming. However, once Andrew plays with a water hose in the backyard, Jo instantly gets to see his aggression. When Andrea tells him to turn the water off he refuses so she does it herself. Andrew begins to throw around lawn furniture and toys. When Andrea approaches him, he runs away which causes Andrea to threaten him with a long time out in his room. Andrew eventually listens to his mother, but calls her "poo-poo." Later, Andrew's friend Anaya comes over for a playdate. It starts off okay, but goes downhill when Andrew draws on the table and blames it on his friend. Little Anaya quickly points out that she did not, so Andrew scribbles on her picture until Anaya runs to her parents, and her father instructs her to tell Andrew not to do that. She however does not even have a chance to do so as in a fit of anger Andrew scribbles on her picture again as soon as she comes back to the table, making her attack Andrew and cry to her parents once more. Later, Anaya tried to build with Andrew's blocks, but Andrew gets angry. So he grabs her face in an extremely rough manner, causing Anaya to push Andrew and be sent to tears a third time. Anaya's mom steps in and wants Andrew and Anaya to play together nicely. Ten minutes later, Andrew is throwing blocks at Anaya. Eventually, Andrea steps in and Andrew gets put into a "time out" in his and Sean's room. However, Jo notices that this does not work since Andrew leaves his room and Andrea just holds him still to keep him there. At dinnertime, Andrew refuses to eat a hot dog for half an hour. At bedtime, Andrew becomes hyperactive and roughhouses with Sean. When Andrea tucks them in and Jo says goodnight to the boys Andrew tells her to go home which makes Jo laugh. Andrew makes countless excuses as to why he cannot go to bed. He keeps running out of the room to turn on the hallway light. Because of Andrew's bedtime games, Sean isn't able to sleep either. Parent meeting At the parents meeting, Jo voices her concerns over Andrew's aggression to the people he knows. Jo does see that Andrea and Fred are giving their sons a lot of love and care. Teaching Family Test Run Gallery Fred_Weston_Supernanny.png Andrea-Weston.png Andrew-Weston.png|Andrew Sean-Weston.png|Sean Image-2.jpeg|Anaya Naughty-Bedroom.png|Andrea holding Andrew during her Naughty Bedroom technique Trivia *This is the first episode to air on a holiday. It aired on Valentine's Day. External Links *How to NOT Use the Naughty Room Technique - Supernanny US YouTube channel *Full episode *Press release from American Broadcasting Company *Andrew's YouTube page *Andrew's New YouTube page *Andrew's Ask FM page Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 1 Episodes